1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Back Warning System (BWS) for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a back warning system and method for a vehicle, for more simplifying an electronic system of the vehicle by constructing a sensor unit having a data communication function and a control function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a back warning system for a vehicle is a system having four ultrasonic sensors installed in a rear bumper of the vehicle, for generating a warning depending on a distance from an obstacle in a backing or parking mode, to help a driver to back or park a car with safety.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a schematic construction of a vehicular electronic system including a BWS. A description is made below with reference to FIG. 1.
An Electronic Control Unit (ECU) 20 of the BWS is provided at a left side or right side of an engine room of a vehicle. A buzzer 29 is installed in the interior of the vehicle. Four sensors 21, 23, 25, and 27 are installed in a rear bumper of the vehicle.
With the development of car and electronic technologies, a vehicle includes a plurality of ECUs such as an Airbag Control Module (ACM) ECU 30 and a Transmission Control Unit (TCU) 40 in addition to the ECU 20 of the BWS. And, the vehicle includes a power line for supplying power to the ECUs and a plurality of control lines connecting the ECU with control targets.
Because many electronic systems are installed in a car with a space limited as described above, there is a drawback that it is difficult to secure a space for additionally installing new electronic systems as the number of ECUs increases.
Also, there is a drawback that many lines of conventional vehicular electronic systems make the interior of a vehicle complex and make a weight of the vehicle increase, thereby resulting in degrading fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
In order to provide a solution to these drawbacks, a research on a diversity of methods for minimizing the number of lines of the vehicular electronic system has been conducted.